


【鬼泣】记录一次再普通不过的进食行为

by 18226794860



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 很具观赏性，维吉尔必须要承认，如果但丁用这幅近乎完美的口齿咀嚼一个人的灵魂，那么所有的灵魂都愿意在他的口腔里融化





	【鬼泣】记录一次再普通不过的进食行为

但丁进食的时候总是很专注，特别是吃他自己喜欢的东西的时候，他从外卖手里接过切好的披萨，颇具仪式感的拆开包装盒，挑芝士抹得最均匀配料撒得最饱满的那一瓣儿慢悠悠的吃，牙齿咀嚼，舌头搅拌，唾液沾着丰润的唇。

很具观赏性，维吉尔必须要承认，如果但丁用这幅近乎完美的口齿咀嚼一个人的灵魂，那么所有的灵魂都愿意在他的口腔里融化；他吃食物时总是很有耐心的，水磨功夫，牙齿只是佐料，偶尔用来截断，起主力作用的是喉咙，口腔，多汁的舌头，以及上下对称的性感唇瓣。

他在进食这件事上倾注了所有的认真，别的就有些潦草敷瑟了，比如说穿衣服，他的宽肩膀使得饱满的胸脯显得更大，视觉上即给人一种冲击，与此比之他套在身上那件衬衫实在太小了，甚至盖不住他两片奶白的胸脯之间深陷的乳沟，下半身一丝未着，阴茎垂软着在双腿间，一只腿搭在另一只腿上，大腿肉被挤压、随着他每一次轻盈的呼吸弹动着；他马上就注意到他的兄弟正在看他了，正好，他的进食行为也要完成了，他是有意为之或者是正好的顺水推舟呢？他不慌不忙地解决那块披萨，拇指抵在唇缝上，在他那两颗雪白的门牙上轻轻划了一下，用带出的唾液使泛着油光的唇瓣更加红润，银白的唾液线并没有完全被拉断，最后挂在他的嘴角，使操过他的人联想到某些更糟糕的东西。

维吉尔并不会急色的扑上去，但丁会有更好的礼物送给他，在这一方面，他的弟弟从来没有让他失望过。

但丁用那双从来都很多情的眼睛凝视着兄弟，赤裸裸的，他慢慢的从躺椅上站了起来，即使是这样一个常有的动作，他特意想引诱人的时候，也能做的那样富有暗示意味：他尽量陷下腰，挺起肥软的臀，伸出舌头（并不是含入）将自己的中指舔了一遍，直到那根指甲修剪得整整齐齐的手指又湿又滑，然后他把这根手指放在自己的臀缝间，慢慢的摩擦，速度逐渐加快，呻吟低微，像是情人间流出的那些没品的视频，又像是他松软的魔人肠道被抵了某个巨大的东西。

但丁并不会刻意拉开自己的括约肌，展示肠道内部，即使这确足够色情足够廉价，他更喜欢毫无保留的挺着自己丰腴的肥屁股，向人展示自己是怎么取悦那个贪婪的小洞和多汁的腺体的，为此他经常准备一些小道具吞进屁股里，他喜欢那一连串恶魔跳蛋，真的很恶魔，但设计者是个天才，他肯定测量过不少男人的直肠，知道怎么样让他们颤颤巍巍的吞下那一连串还在震动的小珍珠，对最后一颗咬牙切齿，或者他们认输挂着一颗小尾巴，或者在苛责之下夹紧屁股，滴着前列腺液，又哭又叫的把最后一颗也塞进直肠。

“嘭”，世界炸开了。成功的人不会得到任何奖励，就像现在的但丁一样，跳蛋们前拥后挤，压着尿腺，压着胯骨，压着前列腺和直肠的每一寸，压着他所有能想到的敏感点，震动，震动，震动。

但丁蜷起脚趾，挂在躺椅上，透明的、带着腥气的液体从他被无情通电塑料蹂躏的直肠里流出来，他必须在本能的反应之下夹紧屁股，近乎疯狂的震动每秒钟都不曾停止，肉穴被震得发麻，出水量让他感觉自己失禁了，但其实并没有，他背对着维吉尔，感到对方像是玩味娼妇一样的眼神盯着他的脊背，他更兴奋了。

别，哥哥，难道你想看着我被这一串塑料弄得高潮迭起吗把他们弄出来，换上你的屌。有重量的眼神缓缓的划过但丁后腰的每一处，但丁啊啊大叫，像是那种站街的廉价妓女，只需要几十个银币，你可以把他按在桌子上压着他的肩膀操他的穴，顶开直肠，深入结肠，无论怎么费力，他的屁股总是会艰难的吞下你的整个阴茎，你还可以把跳蛋也塞进去，他会大叫，但是不会反抗，最后整个结肠里都是你的精液，你终于满意了，但是还没有结束，你掏出应该扔在桌子上的钱把它们一个一个的塞到但丁肿痛的肠道里去，但丁抱着一条大腿从下往上看你，眼神像是鼓励又像是求饶，你塞了比说好的价钱更多的银币，终于这个娼妇失禁了，尿液喷了你一身。

多好，你又有借口惩罚他了。

但丁感觉到哥哥的手指浮在自己的腰上，这回是货真价实的手指，并不是什么视线，一点一点划拉着，很痒，随时有可能把那串跳蛋拔出来，或者是在高潮前，或者是在高潮后，在他完全没有防备的时候，他咬着牙感到一些惧怕的情绪，肿痛的肠道像是被过度的操，他低眉顺眼的样子很楚楚可怜：咬着嘴唇，屁股颤抖着，肉壁痉挛着，被巨大的快感吞噬；像是被强奸的无辜处女，随时准备满足施虐者——但他明明是往自己的屁股里塞跳蛋的那个，在震动状态下，当着哥哥的面，用自己的唾液润滑。

维吉尔真正把这串跳蛋拔出来的时候没有他想的那么快，反而带着一些恶劣、诡异的温柔，像是从托盘里拿起一串葡萄，只不过这团“托盘”水分丰沛，软肉弹滑，括约肌被拉出一小部分，多么有弹性的一团肌肉，紧紧的黏着跳蛋，在震动中伴随着但丁近乎崩溃的呻吟。

维吉尔的双手压住他的肩膀。

他到现在还没看到他的哥哥的脸，莫名的熟悉带来了颤栗，但丁翘着自己的肥屁股甚至没敢摇两下，维吉尔的阴茎贴着他湿的打滑的屁股，所以但丁不说话了，他只是喘着粗气，维吉尔随时有可能插进来，他被生吞、活剥，他感到满足。

维吉尔操进来了，阴茎几乎烫伤他肉穴里的黏膜。

一股熟悉的呕心感，那么粗又那么长的东西，表面遍布复杂纠缠着的青筋，饱满的龟头像是刑具——这样可怖的生殖器是他少情哥哥的，是他斯文冰冷的哥哥的，他们在乱伦，没有什么比这更挑战人性了，他们是什么？是魔鬼，可以为一时的欢愉牺牲一切。

但丁用直肠紧紧的吸着哥哥的性器，他熟烂的身体早就知道怎样取悦插进来的任何东西了，青涩是有代价的，他在二十多岁的时候被操到干呕，因为射到胃里的精液太多了，维吉尔魔人发情期很漫长，但丁记得他那个时候永远站不稳的双腿，被粗暴的操开的结肠，分开的胯骨还带着被强制发情的酸痛和肿胀。

他被操得维持不住魔人化，半条尾巴耸拉着，做爱的间隙昏昏沉沉的告诉维吉尔，他想去喝点伏特加，维吉尔抱着他去，阴茎依然深插在里头，但丁不太记得自己最后有没有喝成酒。

生理的发泄，肉欲的纠缠，和一点爱。

但丁只需要一点爱就能活下去。

维吉尔操他让他感觉到自己还活着，没有在任何一场大火里死去，他依然还活着，所以他抛弃动物自护的本能任由维吉尔操他的腺体，到达近乎恐怖的深度，毫无保留，换来不知道是痛苦还是快感的某种触电一般的折磨。

维吉尔总喜欢把他抱起来操，他永远应该抱着他的弟弟，像是小时候不含邪念的平稳的托举着他，现在他们纠缠在一起做全世界最罪恶的事情，依然不含邪念，一片空白，但丁那两团丰满的屁股拍拍打打，或者他爽的翻白眼，说糙话，维吉尔你的屌要杀掉我了，快杀了我。

他们从书桌前的躺椅一直操到大床上，期间但丁还扒着门框被操的射精，但丁确实感到了某种疼痛，过度的性爱让他疲惫到控制不住尿液，好了够了，一切都够了，他不能再被操了，维吉尔还是压着他的前列腺给予他过多的消化不了的快感，熟悉的肿痛，排尿感……维吉尔随时能把他操回二十岁那年刚发情的无助，可但丁爱维吉尔，爱这种无助，为此他能承受更多。

他给不了他的哥哥一个温馨的家，红房子，柔情世界，他来自地狱不知是否归于地狱，连温柔都是畸形的，原始的如某种动物，但他只能给这么多了，而这就是他的全部，倾巢而出，无一保留。

维吉尔还没有满足。

可能是但丁之前勾引的太过，可能是归来的这一个月他的压抑只能通过性发泄在但丁的屁股里，他杀了那么多人人鬼鬼，他是天生的杀胚，当他用这双杀人的手抚摸他久违的兄弟时，他不满足，永不满足，刺骨的杀意转为永恒的情欲，这使他如鲠在喉。但他宁愿全盘接受、压抑天性的原因正是因为他不想失去但丁——第二次。

不满足。他把手伸向的但丁的胸膛。那两团饱满的白皙的肌肉块儿被柔软的地毯擦着，像一层浅粉色的烟云，乳沟像是橡皮泥一样可以被随意挤出来，但丁很快明白他想干什么，又是那种既鼓励又放任的眼神，包容维吉尔对他做的所有事情……想做这个吗？来吧，他慢慢挺起上半身，刻意展露出他那对属于男性的双乳，他拿皮扣束缚着的双乳，尽管已经摘去了依然那样挺拔，衬托着锁骨和肋骨，向外扩张着恰到好处的弧度，每一块皮肤上都流动着难以被征服的力量感。

下一刻维吉尔的阴茎紧紧的贴了上来。

那那青筋结虬的生殖器严丝合缝的贴着但丁白腻的、光滑的乳房，红润的乳头，这简直是一种恶意的亵渎，让圣人们血脉喷张，仅仅只是单调的摩擦而已，维吉尔像野兽一样耸动，龟头前流出的液体彻底弄脏干净的乳肉，仿佛要深入乳腺组织中去;情况马上变得不同，但丁的胸部变得和直肠一样泥泞，布满抽送的痕迹，一种鲜明的堕落感开始萦绕他，还伴随着娼妇羞辱一般的恶意，活该，但丁并不纯粹了，所以他全身的每一部分都应该是情欲的痕迹，当然应该包括乳交，但丁的眼睛很坦然没有一丝羞耻，维吉尔聚拢他的胸部，他的心跳穿透一层震动着的软肉，有一些水渍溅到他的脸上，被温柔的抹去了。

最后维吉尔没有射在他的乳房上，而是大腿内侧，皮肉细腻的大腿内侧，让他用又嫩又紧实的肌肤夹紧，以及脉络深处的肌肉缓缓收缩，加上一部分的臀肉，但丁只需要蹭动着挤压，他所有的性感都可以展露在那双交叉叠放的，紧张的大腿中；只是肉体，但丁的肉体，他还没加上他风趣的灵魂就已经足够好了。

而他风趣的灵魂只在闲时呈现，维吉尔尽量让他无虑，但丁是他的所有物，维吉尔应当得到他的所有情绪，他也不确定自己是否真的那样喜欢油嘴滑舌的但丁，但是他一定要得到每一个但丁。

但丁喝琴酒，夸夸其谈，吃甜食，饱暖思淫欲，偶尔他的恶魔基因也需要血的刺激，他还要他的哥哥照顾，并且需要一些不多不少的爱，这就是他的天堂，维吉尔也正好需要这样的弟弟，他们一拍即合。

这使他们感到畅快。

因为他们并不是因为宿命，世界的意志，人类的未来这些宏大而空泛的主题而分分合合，只是因为他们需要彼此而已，这只是两个臭味相投之人，得到某种被扭曲的爱，为了这种泡影一般的感情，他们可以至死方休。


End file.
